Controversy
by Night-Being
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke argue about who will take Sakura out on a date. They decide to deal with their situation like true rivals – with a fight. Only to end up in a totally different situation. Non-massacre fic. Warning for lemon and yaoi! [NaruSasu]
1. The Training Grounds

**WARNING: Mature content! Lemon and some language! Enjoy!**

_**A/N:** It was meant to be a one shot, but then I decided to split it into two chapters. So there is one more chapter coming.__ Also I would like to thank my dear Beta Reader **Rayniekinnz**__ for doing an outstanding job at editing my story. :)_

* * *

><p>Fresh grass on a small field, covered with drops of water. The forest around quiet. Spring was just in its outbreak and the air smelled lush and cold. But the chilly temperature couldn't stop the two boys from having an early training session.<p>

"What did you just say?" Naruto's eyes widened with shock, his breathing coming out in an erratic intervals as the first round of taijutsu combat ended.

Sasuke smirked. He knew that if he hadn't stopped his rival with the comment the fight would be probably lost to him. "I said you won't take Sakura out, because _I _will do it first!" He repeated with a sly grin. Naruto had talked about asking Sakura out on a date for a few days already and Sasuke was the only one to know. And he just couldn't help it and tease the blond a little.

Naruto frowned. "Yeah? And what makes you think she'll go you with you?" He shot out. It was a blind hit, since he already anticipated what Sasuke will shot back.

"You moron, Sakura likes me! Of course she will go." And just like that the expected answer came.

And it left Naruto frustrated. "But why would you want to take her out now?! You had your chance! Just leave it!" He growled, balling his fists and watching Sasuke with narrowed eyes.

"No." Another wicked smirk and Sasuke finally relaxed his fighting pose.

Naruto didn't share his eased mood – much the opposite. "Why?! Is it because you still have to be better than me in everything?!" He snapped angrily.

Sasuke snorted. "Tsch… I already am better than you." He announced arrogantly.

But it only brought a knowing evil smile on Naruto's lips. "If you're so confident with yourself why are you still trying to prove it so desperately?" He knew this was Sasuke's weakness. He knew that Sasuke probably didn't mean any of what he said, but he was just about to lose a spar and he couldn't take that, so he distracted Naruto the easiest way – he played on his nerves.

It was Sasuke who gained a fiery glare this time, when realizing that Naruto decided to cut right into his vulnerable spot – his ego. He threw him a deadly stare. "Shut up, dobe!"

"Let's settle this in a fight, once and for all!" Naruto resolved, not wanting to continue this pointless brawl.

Sasuke shrugged. "Fine by me." And the sound of his Chidori stream pierced the cool morning air.

Naruto jumped out of its reach at the second it was just about to cut into his thigh as Sasuke was directing the attack only to weaken his rival and not cause a fatal wound. He quickly waved signs for a shadow clone, which was of course seen by the keen Uchiha's eyes.

Naruto wasn't bothered. He knew Sasuke would anticipate this kind of an attack and while all the Narutos ran around the field in pairs; creating their own Rasengan Sasuke quickly took down few of them with a fireball jutsu.

The Uchiha actually expected them to turn around and direct the attack back on him, but they just kept on running away.

"Like she would ever go with _you_, anyway!" Sasuke shouted while slowly losing his temper and trying to figure out what in the world was that dumb blond trying on him.

The clones stopped and one of them grinned. "Open your eyes, everybody knows that Sakura grew up from that stupid crush years ago!" But the voice didn't came from the front.

The three remaining Rasengans were rushed into the ground, creating small craters and shaking the land under Sasuke's feet. He jumped and quickly avoided the cracks running in his directions, only to feel a presence behind him. He quickly reached behind his back and blindly caught a hand clutching a kunai. Then, using Naruto's own body against him he spun around mid-air and with a kick sent the flying blond away from him and into a safe distance.

"That still doesn't mean she will go anywhere with you!" Sasuke barked as he landed softly on a steady ground. "How many times has she rejected you already?" He added while using another Chidori stream to dispose himself of a new wave of shadow clones.

"Shut up, _jerk_!" Naruto yelled. "We were just kids then!"

"Sure." Sasuke smirked, both boys stopping again for a while, staring into each other's eyes. "Hn. Maybe you should ask her out, I'd like to see how she'll kick your butt again." He could use a genjutsu, but that would end the fun too quickly and he liked the hand on hand combat more. It was their unspoken rule; Naruto stayed out of Sage Mode and Sasuke kept his genjutsu for himself.

"No harm in trying, right?" The blond's smile grew bigger, as if he was anticipating something.

And the Uchiha knew, he felt the chakra under his feet among the cracks inside the ground. "So where are you going to take her? To Ichiraku, probably, am I correct?" He commented while jumping again as he easily avoided three fists which balled out of the dirt and hurried up to his face.

"I don't see why not!" One of the clones exclaimed.

"Tsch, like Sakura could even stand the smell of instant noodles." After that he released the fireball jutsu again, destroying the clones and heating up the wet grass until it started steaming.

The field was soon hidden in a thick fog and Naruto knew very well that unlike Sasuke, he wouldn't be able to see much. "Don't you dare talk bad about Ichiraku Ramen! Your tomatoes aren't any better! Everybody knows that Sakura like sweets and you _hate_ sweets, so where would _you_ take her, genius?" He asked, secretly luring his rival to reveal his positon with his voice.

"To take a walk, not like it's any of your business." Sasuke anticipated this and swiftly rushed into another round of taijutsu combat.

"Walk? Cha! Lame!" Naruto shouted while dodging few punches.

Steel clanks pierced the air as Sasuke blocked Naruto's kunai just when it was about to cut into his shoulder. "Yes! Every girl likes to take walk under a night sky, idiot!" He grunted and pushed the blond few feet back.

"How would you know that? How many girls have you dated so far?" Naruto sniffed, expecting Sasuke to attack again. "Oh, let me see… that would be… one, two…" he counted while provoking his rival and staring into the white blindness, knowing that the mist couldn't last for long.

And soon the angry snarl found its way to his ears. "_Naruto!_"

"Oh right… NONE!" The blond shouted while holding back laughter.

By this time, Sasuke was steaming like the training ground itself. "Like you're any better! You haven't even kissed a girl!"

"I've kissed you, that still counts." Naruto retorted quickly, overly happy with driving Sasuke mad and returning him for the barbs from before.

"Naruto! Take that back!" Full of wrath, Sasuke fired towards Naruto. Their kunai grinning over each other as they stayed face to face, hands above their heads trying to force the other to give; eyes burning into each other with a determined stare.

"No way!" Naruto barked. Sasuke's irritated glare was given as the only response. "She'll go with me, just you see."

"Tsch, whatever!" Sasuke snorted, annoyed with the outcome of their fight and the fact that Naruto managed to drive him overboard again. But his tensed pose never wavered.

"And I bet she'll even kiss me!" The blond continued to irk the Uchiha more with the triumphal grin.

"Just be careful not to drown her during your hot make-out session!" Sasuke quickly caught the opportunity and a victorious smirk flashed on his stoic lips.

And the sides switched again. "What?! Are you saying I don't know how to kiss?!" Naruto shouted, increasing the pressure in his arms and pushing Sasuke few inches back.

"Yes! I had the _pleasure_ myself!" The Uchiha growled and pushed as well.

"Yeah! Twice! And you didn't seem to protest!"

The fight taijutsu combat was replaced by a staring contest. The fog was already lifting. Neither of them really thought about fighting hand on hand again, not until they resolve the current argue, or one of them snaps and throws the first punch.

"Like I could when you were choking me to death!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Both faces were so close to each other that their noses were almost touching as the boys desperately tried to scorch the other with only their eyes.

"That does it!" Naruto fired, his small pot of patience overrunning in an instant. But if Sasuke expected to block a punch, he was about to be surprised.

Shocked yelp escaped right into Naruto's mouth when he hastily claimed Sasuke's lips and the blond's tongue slipped inside, using the opportunity when the Uchiha's own lips parted in a startled awe. His hand still seizing a kunai trembled and much as Sasuke wished for the kiss to be sloppy, it was not. Naruto's tongue greedily but gently raided Sasuke's insides and caressed around, focusing solely on the other tongue. He felt his eyes fall shut and his strength faltered. Then, as unexpectedly as it appeared, the pleasurable feeling was gone and he found himself staring again into those persistent blue eyes.

Sasuke grunted. Annoyed from how much he actually enjoyed the connection. Though Naruto didn't really seem to notice anything as he was breathing deeply, probably recollecting his confounded senses. And before Sasuke was about to gather his own thoughts to act reasonably, his flaming need took over. "Are you trying to suffocate me?! That's not how you kiss someone!" He yelled and threw away the weapon in his hand only to take a hold of Naruto's face and hungrily latch their lips together again.

The Uchiha got a response immediately and his black shirt was seized whilst his chest was brought closer as Naruto gave up on holding his own kunai, taken aback by the sudden desire.

The fight for dominance on the battlefield was instantly replaced by something completely different, though still as intense as anything that happened between the two rivals. Ultimately lost in the competition about who was a better kisser, the two boys dived deep into a passionate embrace. Neither of them noticing the rain clouds which quickly filled the sky. Not even when the first drops soaked into their clothes did they seem to acknowledge anything else but their unexpected explosion of lust.

Knowing that if they parted the kiss even for a second they would have to deal with awkward glances and unwanted questions forced them to stay locked together. Sucking and nibbling their lips until they were all red and pumped with blood; the adrenaline from the earlier fight and bickering doing half the job for them.

If it was the moan that clawed out of Naruto's throat among all the wild movements or his fingers tightly groping Sasuke's shirt dangerously close to his hardening nipples, the Uchiha found his arms hungrily traveling down from Naruto's face, along his chest and then around his waist only to end up hiding his palms in the blond's pants and Sasuke firmly squeezed the ass cheeks in his grasp, drawing out a horny grunt.

Just as their mood, the weather changed rapidly and the field was soon covered in showers of rain, falling down on the heated couple. The dirt on the ragged ground was quickly absorbing the water and creating an effectively slippery surface. So when Naruto decided to repay Sasuke for his treatment with his own hand strolling lower and slithering his long fingers into the Uchiha's attire so he could wrap them around the growing shaft, they both lost balance and clumsily fell into the brown goo. Sasuke landing on his butt and Naruto thumping down on his knees into the mud and then lying on the Uchiha's chest with his free hand propping his torso slightly as they nested into the slick substance.

He had no idea why or if it was a good plan, but feeling Sasuke increasing the grip on his flesh and raising his hips more into Naruto's hand, practically begging for the stimulation, he couldn't help it and stroked the shaft in his clutch once.

"Na-ah." And the kiss was abandoned. Sasuke threw his head back and pressed his friend closer to him.

Driven by the excitement from the sounds Sasuke was producing, Naruto focused on the hard cock in his hand while he let his lips stray busy on the Uchiha's exposed neck. He had no idea why what happening what was happening, but the gasps and moans of that deep and now also raspy voice were simply intoxicating and the tension and shivering of Sasuke's body under him made Naruto want to continue on, until who-knows-what happened.

Naruto – his rival, best friend and teammate – holding his hard cock and rubbing it eagerly. Something Sasuke would have never even dreamed about, something he never even thought of. But it sure as hell felt _awesome_!

Sasuke closed his eyes, not wanting to deal with any bothersome or disrupting thoughts and also hiding his pupils from the fierce rain. His whole body shuddered and the squeeze on Naruto's ass gradually loosened as the he drifted further and further away from his sane self. His hands moved up and buried their nails into Naruto's back, but the blond didn't really seem to notice, too busy pleasing his friend.

With his lips pressed against Sasuke's neck, Naruto suddenly remembered something. One occasion when he had accidentally brushed over Sasuke's ear and the Uchiha gave him deadly stare with funny sparkles dancing in that usually cold blackness. He had no idea how to explain the reaction then, but now it somehow clicked and everything made sense. He reached with his neck and sticking out his tongue he licked around the shell of Sasuke's ear. The effect was instantaneous and one particularly loud cry resonated in the Uchiha's chest.

By this time, Naruto was almost moving his whole body to create enough friction and Sasuke was helplessly responding beneath him.

The heat was quickly building, but the stimulation was still not enough. Sasuke started squirming and wriggling, silently encouraging Naruto to do something with that. And like the blond could actually read his thoughts he kneeled between Sasuke's spread thighs, pulling down the comfortable ninja pants and freeing the pulsing shaft just enough so his fingers could properly wrap around the base and then stroke the whole length.

The contrast of Naruto's warm palm and the cold rain was working its miracles and a small amount of embarrassment flushed into Sasuke's veins when the first thought about what was definitely about to happen reached his brain. He raised his hand and bending his elbow above his forehead, he partly hid his blushing face. He honestly had no idea where was up and where down and the single thing his mind was able to focus on was the edge which was abruptly coming.

Sasuke inadvertently peeked to see what was going on between his legs. His hazy eyes fell on Naruto's determined face, tongue stuck out, aiming up and softly touching his upper lip as the blond was focused solely on the tool in his tender fingers. His skin and hair were damp as the raindrops fell into his spikey strands, only to slowly wander down his cheeks creating trickles perfectly framing Naruto's features. When the hell did he become this hot?

Feeling the onyx stare at him, Naruto looked up. Meeting Sasuke's blurry eyes. As if partly realizing what they were doing both their eyes widened. Naruto's with surprise and Sasuke's with horror. Then the Uchiha's already parted lips let out a hoarse pant before he managed to make his voice speak. "S-stoh-p." He felt the orgasm coming and even though he desperately wished for the release, the reality caught up too quickly. But Naruto's frown was given as the only answer and the blond stubbornly picked up the pace.

A jolt of electricity ran through Sasuke's flesh and his whole body tensed and spine arched. A heated cry echoed through the stiff morning air. "N-Naruto… sto-op, or I'll…" He tried to warn him, realizing that the humiliation would be too much for his pride. But his attempt to rise from the ground so his hand could reach for the boy between his legs was promptly prohibited by Naruto's free palm. The blond pushed Sasuke's behind back into the mud and partly leaned above him. Fingers spread on the Uchiha's chest, pressing him strongly into the pool of goo.

"N-gh…" Sasuke growled, infuriated by his helplessness and unable to understand why the thing Naruto was doing to him felt so damn good.

Not knowing why, Naruto found himself adoring the slight pink blush that invaded Sasuke's normally pale features, along with the strange pout, eyes now firmly closed; mouth opened and producing sounds which made his own shaft come to life. He wished for nothing more but to finally finish the job. So when he saw Sasuke shakily inhale for more protests Naruto increased the grasp on the throbbing cock and once again quickened his movements, shouting the first thing that appeared on his tongue. "Just shut up and cum already!"

"No-oh!" His eyes fired open, look full of terror staring somewhere up to the clouds, then the lids fell shut once more and the last loud moan resonated in Sasuke's chest, before he carried out Naruto's unexpected command and sprayed his black shirt with a fair amount of white cum.

Silence settled on the couple. Both breathing deeply, neither of them able to speak. Naruto, still holding his friend's member, was lost between utter shock and odd satisfaction. Sasuke on the other hand drowned in humiliation and broken ego.

After several long seconds Naruto found his lost voice. "Sasuke… you just…"

"If you finish that sentence, you're dead!" The Uchiha interrupted him with tone still rather husky. His arms returning back up to his face, covering it from the electric blue stare.

A triumphal grin adored Naruto's lips. "Hehe, you're blushing." He chuckled.

"SHUT UP, DOBE!" His body jerked, hands swiftly rushed down to his waist to fix up his pants and put them back into place whilst chasing away the blond's own arms still too close to his heated flesh.

"Come on, it's not that bad…" Naruto spied as his friend tried to stand up, but his wobbly knees failed and the effort has been met with funny splash of Sasuke's ass falling few inches back into the mud.

"I hate you." The Uchiha growled, looking down with embarrassment. Too scared to actually see his friends face.

"No, you don't. Now let's go… you can't go home all dirty and stuff." Naruto soothed him gently but with a clear teasing undertone.

"What did you just say?" Sasuke snarled and the hypnotizing blackness of his eyes attacked Naruto's innocent blue.

"Well look at us… all muddy and…" He paused and eyed Sasuke's black attire covered with drops of cum. "Let's go to my place. You'll take a shower and I'll lend you some of my shirts. I have this black one, with no funny pictures at all. Nobody will even notice it's not yours." He offered merrily.

Sasuke's sight narrowed suspiciously. "Seriously, is this what bothers you?" He snapped.

Naruto sighed. "Well… no. But it's not like you'd talk about it." He shrugged and stood up, offering his friend a hand.

Sasuke wavered for a while, then finally dared to put his weight back on his still a little unsure legs and without even looking up to the stretched arm he finally straightened, burying his hands deep inside his pockets. A single _"Hn."_ hummed in his throat as a sign of unwanted agreement.

Naruto smiled and proceeded to walk home, leaving the destroyed training ground behind him. Without turning back he knew Sasuke followed him, that gloomy cloud above his raven head and back ashamedly crouched. He didn't take his friends attitude personally, he knew Sasuke too well to realize just how much his massive ego had suffered a while ago. Though he couldn't understand why; Naruto himself considered the thing pleasant and he figured that he definitely wouldn't mind if Sasuke somehow decided to return the favor. It would surely feel nice.

The blond was never a deep thinker and he wasn't particularly bothered with sharing an intimate moment with his best friend, unlike Sasuke, apparently.


	2. The Shower

The town was almost empty as it was still too early for most of the people. Both boys were grateful that they didn't meet anyone on their completely mute journey and while Sasuke counted how many pools stayed on the walkway after the rain, Naruto cautiously observed if they wouldn't stumble upon some familiar face.

Luckily for both of them, no friend or acquaintance threatened their path back home.

Naruto waited until Sasuke moped inside his apartment and then closed the door behind them. Without any unnecessary comments he went straight to the closet and fished out the previously mentioned black shirt and took an extra towel.

"Here." He whispered carefully and handed the items to Sasuke.

"Hn." The Uchiha hummed and still keeping his eyes down, he disappeared inside the bathroom.

Naruto sighed, he wanted to make him talk, because he knew that they will eventually have to talk about what happened out there. It was as confusing for him as for Sasuke, but acting like it was a mere nuisance somehow hurt. The blond actually considered it important, because he felt like he should realize something, something obvious that Sasuke was trying to hide from him.

With a heavy sigh he leaned onto the bathroom door. "Sasuke?" He called anxiously.

"No!" Came the irritated shout.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Naruto asked nevertheless, already knowing the answer.

"No." Was the strangled response.

Sasuke propped his forehead on the cold wall and let the water run down his back. His face was deformed in an odd painful grin. He had no idea what to think or what to do. The answer on the unspoken question was obvious. It lingered in his head and burdened his mind, but he wasn't about to answer it. No… he didn't really want to know if he felt something more than a friendship towards that dumb blond; to be aware of his body being actually drawn to the other boy behind the door.

The door which suddenly opened and then closed again.

"Go away." Sasuke barked, too confused to move, but very deep inside secretly enjoying Naruto's presence.

"Drop that attitude, you liked it so where is the problem?" Naruto growled sharply.

"Get the hell out!" The Uchiha spat. He heard as Naruto rustled with some cloth, then slipped inside the shower and stood behind him, but he wasn't about to acknowledge his presence. Just no! Let that idiot do whatever he wants. He was too angry and stunned to react properly anyway.

Naruto shifted, positioning himself right behind his friend, then took Sasuke's hands which hang loosely along the Uchiha's sides, only to pin them gently on the tiles in front of them with fingers laced together. "Yeah… I won't." He purred and pressed his lips against Sasuke's nape, tasting the heated skin. He felt the shivers of Sasuke's body caused by his manipulation and he knew that if the Uchiha had wanted to chase him off, he would have already done it.

Several soft kisses were enough to make him gasp in surprise from the unexpected flock of butterflies tickling in his abdomen. "What? W-what… what are you…?" He stuttered and noticing how strange his voice sounded, shut up and tried to jerk his body away from Naruto's hot tongue. And failed, realizing he was almost unable to move as his flesh was calling for more of Naruto's attention.

"Come on, Sasuke if you really don't want it, then stop me. You're strong enough to do it…" Naruto murmured provocatively. Yet, no answer came. The new arousal silencing the Uchiha quite effectively.

The subtle attention on the back of his neck and right after that his shoulder made him squeeze Naruto's fingers. He _was_ physically strong enough to forbid Naruto from what he was doing, so he was sure that if he somehow decided he didn't like the strange touches he would just push him away, but in order to do that he would have to want it first, and also be willing to answer all the questions in his head. The questions which Naruto would probably voice out loud once he'd get the chance.

Why did he return the kiss? Why did he pursue for more? Why didn't he push him off right away? Naruto was his friend, the only true _friend_ Sasuke had and even though he never said it, he valued their friendship greatly. Naruto was the only one able to bare his cold attitude and arrogant manners and _never complain_. He tied the link between them and he just held it so firmly that even if Sasuke would want to break it, he was sure Naruto would chase him to the edge of the world just to beat some sense into him. And how much they would enjoy that fight couldn't be expressed with simple words.

It was no secret to anyone that Naruto and Sasuke understood each other more in hand on hand combat than in a real conversation. They knew the way their bodies spoke the truth about their connection and they didn't usually need many words to let the other know how they felt. That was the reason Sasuke rather preferred his friendship with this blond idiot. He wasn't the one who would talk much and Naruto, along with Itachi of course, were the only people who could figure him out during a simple taijutsu fight. And judging by the way his own body currently reacted to his blond friend, there was obviously something more behind it than a simple companionship and rivality – it took him several years, but now, at age sixteen, Sasuke finally realized, and much to his dislike accepted, that he probably very slowly built a crush on Naruto. Though it seemed that his feelings weren't so one-sided after all.

Sasuke found himself with his cheek glued to the cold tiles of Naruto's bathroom, hands still pinned on the level of his head, mouth partly open and gasping for more of the steamy air. One half of his body was cooled by the solid wall and the other heated by Naruto's chest pressing against his back. The contrast of ice and fire, much like him and Naruto. He felt sparkles all over his skin and when Naruto pressed even closer, he realized that something hard was vertically weighted between his ass cheeks.

And the blond continued, it felt like hours from the time he got to the shower and started gently pecking Sasuke's nape and the Uchiha slowly discovered that he not just extremely enjoyed Naruto's tender handling, but was probably going to explode if he wouldn't be allowed to have another orgasm. His shaft was firmly sandwiched between his lower abdomen and the unwelcoming cold wall and he did everything he could to resist the urge of sliding up and down to create some much desired friction.

Neither of them really have to speak during that time. They understood each other's every move perfectly, so while Naruto proceeded to softly tease his friend with tender kisses, he silently told him that Sasuke was not the only one confused and also not the only one liking that moment.

After a long, long time, Naruto's hands finally came to life. Releasing the hold on Sasuke's fingers he began to gradually caress down from his forearms to his shoulders and then along his sides, effectively creating goose-bumps all over Sasuke's body. The tickling sensation in his belly was growing unbearable. Sasuke bit his lip, trying to hide all the embarrassing sounds coming from his mouth. He balled his fists and slowly let his own hands fall lower.

Naruto's palms stopped at Sasuke's hips and his lips retreated from his nape. A few fingers came to a view as Naruto raised his hand and gently brushed the wet strands running on the side of Sasuke's face, pulling them back and hiding them among the other raven locks. His warm pads swept over Sasuke's ear shell and the Uchiha closed his eyes with shame, hiding himself from the humiliating blush while the assault on his lip increased.

"Don't do that, Sasuke." Naruto's slightly cracked voice purred softly into his ear and the horny pant became inevitable. "I like those sounds, let me hear them." His tongue darted out and grazed the sensitive skin right behind Sasuke's ear, making him finally cry out with pleasure. Naruto responded with a hum and sucked on Sasuke's earlobe, successfully drawing out another loud cry.

His entire body trembled and all he could hear was Naruto's puffs right into his ear. Muffling every sound around him as the blond latched his lips onto his ear and played with Sasuke's nerves. Another sensation joined the ear teasing and the Uchiha felt a finger or maybe more of them softly follow the line between his lower cheeks. His body jerked inadvertently, but other than that he stayed in place. He didn't find the courage to face his friend with the faint pink on his face, but remaining motionless was more than enough to let Naruto know that the Uchiha granted him the access to do whatever he wished. His lustful gasps revealed that he enjoyed every bit of it. Though who would have thought that Sasuke Uchiha became shy and unsure when it came to _that_ kind of a contact?

Naruto chuckled nervously right in Sasuke's ear, comprehending the situation, and then his lips left the vulnerable earlobe so his mouth was free for another teasing whisper. "You see, I've read this really funny stuff and I just wanted to…" but instead of finishing his sentence he let one finger slip between Sasuke's lower cheeks and gently pressed it against the forbidden ring of muscles.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke's eyes almost fell out of his skull. He honestly had no idea why he haven't run away right in the moment. Maybe it was curiosity? Or the feeling that he somehow had to repay Naruto for 'the thing' on the training grounds.

Since the blond seemed to know at least a little what to do, Sasuke simply submitted, because if there was any person in the world who could see this side of him, it was just Naruto.

"It's okay, don't move." Naruto soothed him and before Sasuke could count one and one together the slender finger slipped inside. Naruto immediately felt Sasuke's muscles tense around him, refusing him further entry, but he paid no attention to it and in an almost pleading manner let his finger dive deeper.

From what he had read in the book Kakashi-sensei forgot once on the training grounds – though he might have left it behind on purpose – there should be a spot inside every men's body which is supposed to make them feel great. In his humble opinion it seemed like a load of crap, but his curiosity was bigger and if he could think of any boy he wanted to make feel great, it was Sasuke.

Naruto's other hand, still resting on Sasuke's lean hips, guided the Uchiha further away from the wall and both boys made two tiny steps away from the cold tiles. Then the navigating palm petted up on Sasuke's back and pushed, effectively bending the Uchiha forward. Sasuke raised his own hands and bracing his forearms against the wall, he allowed Naruto to arrange him into a rather embarrassing position.

Noticing that Sasuke's moans and cries clearly deceased and he was once again biting his lip, Naruto took a shampoo bottle and poured a fair dose of the faintly peachy liquid down on the spot where his fingers were connected to Sasuke's body. With the idea that one was probably not enough he inserted a second finger.

As Naruto wasn't usually the one to remember something from a book there were certain things that stuck with him and secretly reading his teacher's porn definitely one of them. Recalling the gained knowledge he began to gently massage Sasuke's hole, scissoring his fingers and relaxing the muscles, unintentionally preparing them for something bigger.

How in the world did they end up here again? Sasuke always knew that his friendship with Naruto was hard to understand, but he currently had the idea that he didn't quite understand it himself. This was definitely not something friends did together, was it?

_Damn that was a stupid question - of course friends didn't do stuff like that! _

Sasuke decided to blame the lack of blood in his brain and turned off all the doubts and confusion. Not like he had much of a choice, he would never admit that it was somehow uncomfortable and awesome at the same time. It seemed that from time to time Naruto managed to find a certain location inside him, which sent shivers and tickles up his spine and through his pulsing length. He released the lip which threatened to start bleeding and instead gritted his teeth as much as he could only to prevent himself from his humiliating and also unusually loud vocal expressions.

The two fingers were accompanied by a third and Naruto started to have the feeling that not everything written in the books were true. After all, Sasuke didn't really look like he was enjoying himself. He obviously stopped moaning and now was only clenching his jaw and pushing air through his nose in unsteady puffs. Though his whole body was still tensed and Naruto could clearly see that his erection stayed in place. Maybe he was doing something wrong? Should he ask him?

Naruto's eyes drifted down to his fingers, buried deep between Sasuke's cheeks and further down in his hole. An awkward grin deformed his face when he imagined what kind of a question he would have to ask and he decided to forget about that idea; not like he actually knew how to compose the words anyway. Something else caught his attention instead; his own shaft, hard and waiting. He looked up at the back of Sasuke's head; his friend had no idea what kind of a struggle Naruto was going through. Should he do it? Should he not? If Sasuke hadn't stopped him until now, he maybe wouldn't stop him at all.

He shrugged, the worst thing to happen would be Sasuke punching him right in the face; not something he wasn't used to. Naruto slowly took out the fingers, only to replace them with something slightly bigger.

It was too sudden to come up with a protest, so when Sasuke finally recollected his blurry senses, he realized that Naruto was half way inside his thoroughly prepared entrance, then he felt him stop.

The blond gasped, surprised how great the hotness of his friend's walls felt. "T-that's… that's awesome." He panted as his eyes widened.

"It's weird!" Sasuke's strangled response came through his teeth.

The initial surprise of his outburst was soon chased away with slight disappointment. "Oh, really… s-sorry." Naruto apologized, slowly moving outside, careful not to cause any pain to his friend.

Sasuke's hands fired, grabbing the wrists which rested close to his hips and pulled. "N-no… don't… _gah_." For the first time during their shower his body came to life and he swiftly hauled Naruto as close as he managed, with his lower cheeks eagerly meeting the blond's shaft halfway.

A startled yelp escaped Naruto's lips when a slap of his sac against Sasuke's bottom and a jolt of pleasure in his own length revealed him, that the Uchiha achieved taking him all the way. And Sasuke wasn't far behind with his own lustful cry as he felt the new wave of bliss devour his senses. The early shock has been replaced with warmth, spreading all over Sasuke's body, he has never felt this complete in his entire life.

When both boys halted for few seconds, too stunned to react, Naruto took the opportunity to wake up first. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's torso and pressed his chest back to the Uchiha's behind, with his nose buried in Sasuke's wet raven strands he created an embrace that could only be called as loving.

Driven by his instincts, Sasuke propped one palm on the tiles again and took one of Naruto's hands groping around his chest. He brought the fingers to his mouth.

Firstly, he placed a tender kiss into Naruto's open palm, then, whilst retreating his hips he sucked on his pinkie, swirling his tongue around, and right after releasing the finger with a silent plop sound, he thrust his hips back, earning himself a moan.

He proceeded to do the same with Naruto's ring finger, middle finger, index finger and thumb, each time retreating and then thrusting back into Naruto's tensed crotch. Satisfied that not just Naruto was able to make him cry with pleasure, Sasuke established a steady but slow pace which sent shivers through both his and Naruto's body.

It didn't take long for Naruto to start responding to Sasuke's moves as he wished to take back his stolen lead in their act. His free fingers drifted to clutch the Uchiha's shoulder and he began to plunge into the offered butt in the same lingering pace Sasuke had created. The bathroom was instantly filled with low grunts and heavy pants along with the constant running water and occasional smack of flesh against flesh.

If Naruto possessed any amount of self-control, it came to life right at this moment when he closed his eyes and grit his teeth, forcing his body to remain true to the almost torturously sluggish speed of their bodies. He didn't intend to hurt Sasuke and he naively believed that if he was to quicken and thrust harder, it would only cause pain to his friend. Though he should have known better and if he was to see Sasuke's usually stoic face; now turned to the side and cautiously listening to Naruto's desperate sounds; he would realize that the Uchiha was slyly playing on his nerves.

A wicked smirk appeared on Sasuke's lips and although he found the new pressure in his shaft growing harder to ignore with every new plunge, he deviously returned the teasing and sweet torment the blond put him through at the training grounds before.

Both Naruto's hands were burying their nails into Sasuke's flesh, one on his wide shoulder and the other on his slender hip, guiding the movements and helplessly maintaining the same slow speed for several long minutes. But his restrain began to waver. "I-I can't… Sasuke…" He forced harshly, calling for his teammate to give him permission to move faster. "I need to…" Naruto gasped in almost begging manner.

Sasuke let out a mocking chuckle. "Then do it harder."

The command was met with an immediate response and Sasuke felt both of his hips being squeezed in a deadly grip before one particularly rough shove sent sparkles into his eyes. The amount of pleasure grew rapidly even for his expectations as his own teasing backfired with Naruto no longer being able to hold himself back and the first few experimentally quicker plunges followed by a set of others. Too late he realized how big of an impact this was going to have on his own restrains.

"S-Sasuke… I-I'm going to… haah…" Naruto panted hopelessly among all the pounding and Sasuke found himself bracing his forearms against the wall and pushing his ass out to meet the eager hips which invaded his insides in a blissful manner. The blood in his own neglected cock was throbbing madly and every other hit of that sweet spot among his inner walls sent a new wave of ecstasy down the length.

"Harder, Naruto!" Sasuke screamed, wanting to finally find his own release. But it still looked like the blond was firmly holding back, like he was preventing himself from climaxing despite wishing to do just that. What the hell was his problem? "Go on! HARDER!" The Uchiha yelled again, voice full of desire. He let his cheek be plastered against the wall as he let down his hands and drifted them both to part either side of his small nicely rounded butt.

"N-nah… Sasuke… I-can't…" Naruto cried.

He wasn't able to see anything, his eyes turned up to his head and toes curled. "THEN CUM!" Sasuke shrieked in despair, not catching on why would that blond dumbass tried to endure and hold it in.

And just like that Naruto voiced out his own doubts in one loud roar. "BUT WHERE?!"

"INSIDE!" So that was it. "Cum inside!" Sasuke ordered and instantly felt the impact of his permission. It was surreal and everything around him disappeared as with several angry thrusts Naruto emptied his load at last.

As much as he hoped to find his own release Sasuke bitterly realized that it only made him as excited as desperate. He felt Naruto relax his tensed pose and seek support on his bent back.

"Awesome… you're awesome…" Naruto panted and his fingers caressed around Sasuke's hips, only to find still hard and extremely perceptive member needing some attention. The blond didn't wait for an order this time and without a warning curled his fingers around and gave Sasuke a strong pump.

Naruto chuckled when he felt Sasuke tense and the Uchiha straightened and arched his back into his chest. The position changed instantly when with loud cries Sasuke forced Naruto's behind into the opposite wall and then both boys slid along the wet tiles to sit at the bottom of Naruto's shower.

With legs spread and Sasuke's rocking body between them Naruto did exactly what he had done before and followed by the Uchiha's extremely noisy moans he once again began to grant pleasure to his friend. With one hand rubbing the sensitive cock and the other hooking around Sasuke's neck, taking an advantage of his submissive state and holding him in a provocative grasp he violently rushed his friend towards another orgasm. Though it seemed that Sasuke couldn't care less at this point and he pressed his back into the chest behind him and clawed his fingers into Naruto's thighs.

"Now it's your turn." The blond purred teasingly into Sasuke's ear. Whilst his own groin gradually slipped out of the abused hole, followed by a dose of Naruto's cum, the blond sucked in Sasuke's earlobe. It couldn't really take any longer and a pair of blue eyes curiously watched as the Uchiha came undone second time that day, releasing his sperm into the stream of water falling from the shower. Then with a heavy pant his body relaxed and his head fell back on Naruto's shoulder.

They stayed like that for several long moments. Neither of them really caring much for the consequences as they simply enjoyed the proximity of their tight embrace.

Then Naruto decided to break the silence with a rather innocent question. "Hey Sasuke? What do you say we go for some ramen?" He whispered gently.

"Hn." Was the first empty answer, though it didn't really sound as 'no', Naruto couldn't even tell if it was 'yes'. "Sure… and then we can take a walk." Sasuke replied with a husky voice and a smile spread on his relaxed face.

"That would be nice." Naruto agreed and placed a kiss on the side of Sasuke's forehead while the Uchiha snuggled just a little closer to his warm chest.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**

**_And they lived happily ever after. *.*_**

_For all those who didn't notice, Sasuke and Naruto just agreed to go on that date they planned to take Sakura on. How sweet is that? Yay. So anyway… Yes, they just practically started dating and no I will not write a sequel or any other chapter. ;P_

_I just had this idea in my head and also I wanted to try writing Sasuke as the bottom this time, since I already have a fic with him as a top. (Go and look for it on my profile, if you're interested.) Though I must admit it was much harder than I first anticipated, maybe that's why I had to split this 'one shot' into two chapters._

**_I'd like to thank all of you for the support so far and if you liked my story, let me know and leave a review. ;)_**


End file.
